dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Auburn
Auburn is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. His real name is actually Brown, but after moving into the city with his girlfriend Indigo, he changed his name so that he would not be confused with this Brown. He has a strong dislike towards anything involving cheating on boyfriends or girlfriends, prostitution, or porn. Like Red, Blue, and Jason (Trollz0r), he likes to play video games, but he doesn't do it as often as they do. Social Life Shortly after moving into the city, he and his girlfriend became friends with Blue, Pink, Lord Tourettes, and Wednesday. Since that Indigo is friends with Charlotte, he does tend to hang out with her when Indigo wants him to, but he does not think of Charlotte as a friend. He despises Red with a passion because he is having sex with almost all of the girls in the city when he and Stacy are still in a relationship. He even forced Indigo not to be too close to Red, for he fears that Red might "take her away from him in just one night". He has come to realize that was the first time he told Indigo not to be social with someone and he somewhat regrets it. Even though Auburn feels sorry for Stacy, he thinks she is a total moron for not realizing what Red is doing behind her back. Despite his hatred towards both of them, deep down inside he hopes that their relationship lasts for a long time, even Blue & Pink's relationship, and Indigo agrees with him. Even though he does not live in an apartment, he got a job as the apartment housekeeper for Red and Blue's apartment building and often helps out Mr. Dingleberry. He does go to the gym, but only once a week. He does know at least a few of the people who go there more often than him, one of them being Broseph. After the events of Having a Blast, he and Indigo had a grudge against Wolf, but near the end of Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 2, Auburn is still deciding whether they still hate him or not. In A Day with Rapper Auburn thought Rapper was pretty cool for a killer. Which is why the two are now friends. Trivia *He is unaware that Indigo is a closet Pegasister and that she gave Gerald Butler shelter after the events of Adventures of Batman & The Bloser. *He is very difficult to impress, even with super powers. *He was often bullied by three girls in high school for looking like the weakest kid in school and for having an STD. *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *He met Indigo in high school, but they didn't start dating until junior prom where Auburn was horribly pranked by three girls. Gallery Resident Zombies Memesis.png|Auburn & Indigo in Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 1. (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png|(Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) HavingABlast7.png|Auburn & Indigo with their gifts from Wolf in Having a Blast. HavingABlast9.png|*SPLAT* HavingABlast010.png|Auburn spitting away the cream from his mouth. HavingABlast011.png|And Wolf once again gets hated by more people. Lunch with Auburn & Indigo.png|Auburn & Indigo meet Emily (Based on an RP with Fluffydragonpuppy.) TheWorld'sEnd1.png|Auburn panicking in front of Blue in The World's End Request10.png|Auburn in I Love Blue Auburn's Voice Category:Characters